Love Is An Interesting Thing
by TheAmazingBookWorm
Summary: The twins have a sister. Hikaru has a girlfriend. And Tamaki has a twin sister. Twins have family issues. Tamaki and his sister have a hard time with admitting that they have feelings and Hikaru's girlfriend keeps the story interesting and funny. Plz enjoy. Rated m for a lot of swearing for Ayami and Suzuki's anger bursts. Don't own OHSHC
1. Chapter 1

Suzuki's point of view:

Ouran Academy, a school for the super rich and beautiful. Yeah... beautiful my ass. Who the hell really cares about that? Well... air head blonds, idiots, and the like but they don't matter to me. Your probably wondering who I am. Well I'm Suzuki Hitachiin but my friends call me Zuki. I'm a year younger then my brothers Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. My best friends are Bell Souh an exchange student from France, my brother Hikaru's girlfriend Ayami Ikimura who is a "commoner," and Haruhi Fujioka who is also a "commoner."

"Miss. Hitachiin. Will you please answer the question?" Asks Mr. Sayaka. "What's the question?" "What's 916 cubed?" "It's 768,575,296." "Teacher's pet," someone mumbles behind me. "That's correct, Miss. Hitachiin," Mr. Sayaka says. The bell rings, and it's time for lunch.

In the lunch room I sit with Bell, Ayami, Haruhi, and the rest of the host club. Yes host club. My brothers are hosts and Haruhi and Ayami are hostesses. Bell's brother, Tamaki is the president and founder of the host club. Then there's Kyoya Otori, the vice president and the one who manages the money. There's also Mitsukuni Haninozuka also known as Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori but they don't come to host often because they graduated last year and now they are in college.

"Zuki, are sick or something? You've been spaced out like Bell since we sat down," says Ayami. "I'm fine I've just been thinking about stuff," I say. "Oh, okay."

My eyes wonder across the lunch room or cafeteria as some call it. My eyes land on a boy with brown hair and glasses, Yasuchika Haninozuka. Yasuchika turned and we locked eyes. I turn my head embarrassed to be caught starring. "Why does he have to be so cute?" I mumble. "Why does 'who' have to be so cute?" The twins tease me. 'Shit!' I thought.

A/n: Yay! First chapter! Plz R&R.

-_-Addelynne Bixby-_-


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki's point of view:

I look over at Ayami with a look that says 'help me, I can't deal with this.' Ayami stands up. "Come on you two," says Ayami grabbing the twins by the back of the collar and dragging them out of the lunch room. Everyone stares at the doors. When they come back in the twins both have a slap marks on their cheeks. Ayami follows behind them with a smile on her face. "Now say it," Ayami orders. "We're sorry for teasing you Suzuki," the twins say at the same time. I look at them and then at Ayami. "Well I'm not forgiving you for a while. All you do is tease me. And I'm fucking tired of it," I say angrily. I get up and go to the garden to calm down. As I sit on a bench someone sits with me. I look over and its Yasuchika. "Can I ask you something, Suzuki-San?" He asks. "Um. Sure," I answer. "Will yo-" he starts but gets cut off. "Suzuki. Are you okay? You don't get angry in front of others often," Ayami says. "I'm fine. But I have a code 2.6.9. So can you leave please," I ask Ayami. "2.6.9.? Alright I'll go. But be careful and I won't tell you know who 'cause they'd be way to over protective. Well see ya," Ayami says and leaves. "So. You were saying?" I ask Yasuchika. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks me. I blush but smile. "Yeah. I'd like that," I say. I rip out I piece of paper out of my note book and write down my number and hand it to him. "Here's my cell number so you can tell me when and where 'cause I'm going to have to meet you there so my brothers don't know. Trust me it's better if they don't know about me dating someone yet," I say. The bell rings and we head to class.

A/n: yeah another chapter done I'm so happy. My friend Kiana is my editor and she is working me hard.

-_-Addelynne Bixby-_-


	3. Chapter 3

Suzuki's point of view:

Finally it's club time. I walk to the art room for art club that I have every other day. The days I don't have art club I hang out at the host club to talk with my friends.

When I enter the art room I go sit down at a table and pull out my sketch pad, coloured pencils and my iPod. I flip to the sketch I was working on before, put my head phones on and turn on my music.

As I start to sketch more people in the art club come in. My sketch I what I call crowd sketching. Yesterday I was with Ayami. While she was getting groceries I sat on a bench and started sketching people that walked by and the buildings in the background. I got the sketch done yesterday so I have to add colour today.

When I finish I start to put my stuff away because I'm the the only one in the room. Then I head towards the front gate. The twins weren't there but Ayami was. "Your coming home with me so we can talk about what happened with Yasuchika," she says. "Kay."

We start walking to the train station. "Okay. What was the code 2.6.9. about?" Asks Ayami. "He asked out on a date!" I say excitedly. "Oh my God! He did!?" "Yeah! And you can't tell the twins because I want to tell them if the date goes well," I say as we enter Ayami's mom's cake shop. "Hello girls," says Ayami's mom, Yukiko. "Hello Ms. Ikimura," I say. "Oh I told you call me Yukiko," says Yukiko. Ayami and I went and sat at a table just has the door to the shop opened. "Welcome, how can I- Oh hello Mitsukuni it's good to see you again," says Yukiko happy as ever. Honey-senpai orders some cakes and sits down with Ayami and I.

"Zuki, you should tell him about code 2.6.9.," says Ayami. "Honey-senpai, um... Well... your brother Yasuchika... Well... he asked me out on a date and I thought you should know because he's your brother," I tell him. "Ok. Have fun on your date. And you don't want Hika-chan and Kao-chan to know yet, right?" Says Honey-senpai. "Right," I say. Honey-senpai goes back to eating his cake then my phone rings.

"Yello?" I say. "Hey, Suzuki-san. It's me Yasuchika," Yasuchika says through the phone. "Oh. Hey," I say. "So how does Saturday at 6pm for are date?" "That sounds great but where?" I ask. "Well I thought it would be a good idea to be a gentleman and pick you up from your house." "Well that's good and all but what about my brothers?" I ask. "Just tell them your going on a date. How hard can it be?" "Well they are way over protective and they might not let me leave. So should I go formal or casual?" I ask. "Formal." The shop door opens and the host club and Mori-senpai come in. "Um... I have to go. Uh... others are here. Oh before I forget. Call my Zuki. Bye," I say. "Ok. Well you can call me Chika. Bye. See you Saturday." I then hang up.

"So Zuki who was that?" Hikaru asks. "Um... about that. I'm going on a date Saturday, and your not stopping me," I say. "With who?" Asks Hikaru. "Honey-senpai's brother," I say. "Well that seems fine with me," say Kaoru. "I guess it's fine with me, too. But if he ever hurts you in any way, he's dead," say Hikaru. "You know he knows karate, right?" I ask. Hikaru looks at Ayami eating cake. "Are you sure you want to eat cake? Your going to get fatter doing it," Hikaru says opening his big fat mouth.

A/n: cliffhanger! See you in the next chapter. Bunny of Awesomeness: thank you for the review. It feels amazing to get a complement. Here's chapter 3.

-_-Addelynne Bixby-_-


	4. Chapter 4

Suzuki's point of view:

Ayami put her fork down and stood up. "I can't deal with this," Ayami says and goes into the kitchen. Yukiko pops out of nowhere. "What did you say to my daughter?" Yukiko asks menacingly. "Hikaru basically said that Ayami is fat," I say. Yukiko sighs. "She should have went with Kaoru but no she needed someone to argue with all the time," Yukiko says shaking her head and walks into the kitchen to council her daughter.

When Yukiko leaves I burst into laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Asks Kaoru. "Hikaru... is in... big... trouble," I say in between laughs. "Why am I in trouble?" Hikaru asks. I stop laughing. "You really don't know?" I ask dumbfounded. "Why am I in trouble!?" Yells Hikaru. I flinch at the yell. Ayami apparently saw me flinch, and stood in front of me prospectively. "Don't you DARE yell at her. And your in trouble for calling a girl fat, dumb ass... and for yelling at a girl as well now," Ayami says. "She's right Hikaru. Your in trouble for being very rude to two girls. One being your girlfriend and the other being your own sister. Hikaru I think it would be best if you didn't host for a while," Tamaki says calmly. "But... you can't do that. Kyoya, the club will lose money," Hikaru says trying to save his own ass. "For once Tamaki is right. In the best interest of the club Hikaru, you will not be hosting for a few weeks and to replace you Suzuki will be hosting when she doesn't have art club and Bell can also host because she seems to be popular with a lot of guys," Kyoya says.

A/n: yeah another chapter done. If anyone seems out off character I'm sorry, but I'm not that sorry 'cause this is my version. Sorry if my chapters seem short. I try.

-_-Addelynne Bixby-_-


	5. Chapter 5

Suzuki's point of view:

Tuesday morning, about 5 am.

'It's Tuesday... I have to host today. Fucking hell.' I get up, do my week day morning routine, grab my karategi, my shinai, and my bag. I then went to the dojo that I usually go to, to get rid of stress. When I get to the dojo, Sensei is sparing with a boy who has lessons here. I go get changed into my karategi and put my shinai near by but far enough so I don't trip on it or something. I stretch then start doing basic formations, punches, blocks, and kicks. I then move on to the advanced stuff. After that I pick up my shinai, take the case off that I designed a mountain formation on and start doing kendo. After a while I put the belt my case is on around my waist. I then start practicing my own mix of kendo and karate.

My alarm on my phone goes off and I freeze mid strike with my shinai. I put my shinai in its case that's hanging off my waist. I turn of my alarm, change into my uniform for school which is a ugly pale yellow dress and head to school.

When I get there I go to the host club room and put my karate and kendo stuff away except for my shinai that is hanging off my waist still. I then head to my class room. As I walk in I think, 'this is going to be a long day, isn't it.'

A/n: this is basically a filler but I'll have another chapter posted as soon as possible. I need a cosplay idea for club time. I have a few ideas but I want the people's opinion. Here are my ideas though: Hawaiian, America Civil War, and the Edo era cosplay from episode 22 (I just love that cosplay). Let me here you thoughts and or ideas please. Bye~

-_-Ducks gonna duck-_-


	6. Chapter 6

Suzuki's point of view:

I go sit at my desk and take out my sketch pad and a mechanical pencil a d start to sketch. "YOU do kendo?" Some boy asks me. "Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I ask. "No I just didn't think that some smart/artist/fashionista would do kendo," came the idiot boy's smart ass response. I say d up fast so my chair falls backwards and slam my sketch pad down on the deck and my head down so no one sees my face. "What. Did. You. Say?" I say so menacingly that everyone stops what there doing and stares. "You heard me. Girls like you can't do kendo. It's to much work for a girl like you. So why don't you get of that stupid prop that you're using to get attention," the boy says. "Okay... let's get this straightened out. I may be smart but that doesn't make me fucking weak. I may be an artist but that doesn't mean I have to only do art. And my MOM may be a fashion designer but that does not make me a stupid ass fashionista. So I CAN do kendo. I CAN do karate. I CAN do what I fucking want. And I DO NOT follow a stupid crowd just to "fit in". I do my own fucking thing. Oh and another thing my shinai is used for self defense dumb ass prop," I say looking at the boy. He looked very shocked that I blew up at him like that.

I turn and picked my chair up so it's upright and sit down.

The day hours by quick. I sat with Chika and his cousin, Satoshi Morinozuka during lunch. Satoshi kept asking about what I knew about kendo until I blew up at him saying that it's none of his fucking business. Chika looked at me after that with only worry showing in his eyes. "Zuki. Are you okay? You seem on edge," Chika says worried. "I guess I am on edge... and I know who's fault it is," I say glaring at the host club that is at their usual table. "What did they do?" Asks Chika. "Just because Hikaru was being a dumb ass, he's not allowed to host for awhile. And to make up for the the stupid ass money that's not going to be made I have to host when I don't have art club," I say annoyed. "Well I guess that would put someone on edge?" Satoshi says unsure. I ignore him and eat my lunch until the bell rings.

~club time~

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the host club. We have two new hostesses. My twin sister Bell and Hikaru and Kaoru's younger sister Suzuki. Suzuki will only be with us every other day due to her being in the art club as well," says annoyingly.

I go sit at a table by the window. A girl sits down. In a hushed tone she says, "you listen here. You can not be with Chika, he's not yours. So back off and stop trying to get his attention." I look at her in complete shock. "What you shocked that I figured out what your doing," the girl says. "Umm... not to burst your bubble but Chika asked me out. Not the other way around. And this is none of you concern. Sooo... please go find another host or you can leave," I say quiet calmly. "Whatever Bitch. You have been warned," she says pointing at me. "Yeah... I know self defense," I respond as she leaves.

A few guys came and sat with me but that was it. I'm not that social when it comes to talking to guys that I don't know.

Finally the customers leave. Now for a meeting.

"We are going to cosplay on Thursday. We need some ideas," says Tamaki. "How about detectives?" Say Kaoru. "We already did police, and they are similar, so probably not," says Kyoya. "Why don't we do the American Civil War. We could split the room in half to show the North and South. And us girls can pick a side and wear time period dresses or can dress as a battlefield nurse," I say. They all look at me. "What?" I asks. "Well, who votes for Suzuki's idea?" Asks Tamaki. Everyone raises their hand. "Well I guess that's that,"

"Ayami you should dress as a nurse. Kaoru and I will even get the costume," say Hikaru. "Hikaru. Did you know that in the 1860s that women never showed their ankles. They thought it was wrong. I think that if a person saw a women showing too much leg - which meant that they have to wear dresses that didn't even show their ankles - in public, was possessed by the devil (A/n: I have no clue if that's true and I'm not making fun of anyone's religion)," I say. "Awww..." says Hikaru sadly. "Tamaki. I would like to NOT be a nurse, please," I say. "That's fine."

A/n: there another chapter. I think this is my longest chapter so far. I still need cosplay ideas for the future. R&R.

-_-Ducks Gonna Duck-_-


	7. Chapter 7

Suzuki's point of view:

Thursday club time:

I got my dress on and it has a full hoop. And I can't sit down that well. Bell is dressed as a nurse and she likes "hot" as the guy keep saying. All the guys are with her. Ayami, and I are sitting by are selves at a table. "Hey would you go dress shopping with me?" I ask. "Sure. But a dress for what?" Ayami answers. "My date of course," I answer back. "Oh right. Hey I got this business card for a dress shop. We can go there," she says as she pulls the business card out of nowhere. I take the business card and read it. "They do custom makes. That's cool. You want to go today?" I ask. "Yeah that's fine."

The host club ends and Ayami and I go to the shop.

"Welcome. What can I do for you two beautiful ladies?" Asks a man with long silver coloured hair. "Well I have a date on Saturday and I need a formal dress," I tell him. "Oh wonderful. I'm Ayame. And this is my shop," he says.

We get my measurements and the design of the dress. "Wonderful. Mine and I will finish the dress and you can pick it up tomorrow after school," says Ayame. "Kay see you tomorrow," I say.

The next day I don't go to art club because I'm so excited to get my dress. When I get there I practically vibrating with excitement.

"Ah, your back. Come to the back and try on your dress!" Says Ayame even more excited then me. 'If you think about it his theme song could be "Man! I Feel Like A Woman" a American country song,' I think. I get on my dress and its a royal blue one sleeved dress that goes down to the floor. The one sleeve is black with a blue feather design (I can't explain the dress that well but the link to the pic is on my profile). It's amazing! They fix some of the other things and I change back into my uniform. Just as I come out Ayame is talking to someone who doesn't seem to want to listen. "Ayame thank you for the dress. How much do I owe you?" I ask cutting into the conversation. "Hmm... I think Mine has the amount, so go see her. But first this is my brother Yuki and his friend Tohru," Ayame says excitedly. "Um. Hi I'm Suzuki Hitachiin, and I have to go so bye," I say awkwardly. "Hitachiin? Isn't your mom a fashion designer?" Asks Yuki. "Yes but that's not the point. So bye," I say leaving. I pay for the dress and go home. 'My date is tomorrow!' I think.

A/n: YAY! Chapter done. So yeah link to dress will be on my profile. R&R! Can any one guess where Ayame, Mine, Yuki, and Tohru are from?

-_-Ducks Gonna Duck-_-


End file.
